To fully exploit technologies based on RNAi it is critical to have as full an understanding as possible of the endogenous role(s) of RNAi and related pathways. A collaboration between GSS and Bob Stephens at ABCC has been established to develop a bioinformatic approach to assessing the role of miRNAs in cancer. Dr. Stephen's group has used the published miRNA target algorithms and has now refined these into one algorithm that allows for a search of miRNA targets across all RefSeq databases. We have also collaborated with Dr. Curtis Harris on his studies investigating the role of miRNAs in the development of lung cancer - work that is currently under review. Finally, we are currently assisting 5 CCR investigators access a medium throughput platform for the analysis of miRNA expression